Kurou Daijuuji
|-|Normal Form= |-|Magius Style= Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | 6-C | High 3-A | 1-A Name: Kurou Daijuuji Origin: Demonbane Gender: Male Age: Early to mid twenties Classification: Human, Sorcerer, Manifestation of the good of Humanity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Enhanced Senses (Sorcerers can expand their mind and senses to the point they can feel everything in the universe), Information Analysis (Can analyse his target magicks, allowing him to find information about their nature and their weak points), Flight, Thread Manipulation via Atlach-Nacha, Magic, Body Control (Can change the shape of his Magius Wings to whatever he desires), Can create barriers, Power Nullification (Capable of breaking the effects of spells and even breach through barriers), Can create illusions with the Mirror of Nitocris, Fire Manipulation via the Scimitar of Barzai, Invisibility (Can use The Mirror of Nitocris to make himself invisble), Capable of Summoning Demonbane, Can attack on a Spiritual, Mental and Conceptual level with Magick (Magick can affect one on a spiritual, mental and conceptual level), Resistance to spiritual and mental attacks (Shrugs off the heavy toll on his mind and soul from using Magick) | Same as before but on a stronger level plus Plasma Manipulation via Cthugha, Ice Manipulation via Ithaqua, Resistance to Life Absorption (Dagon mere presence causes those around it to have their life-force completely sucked out, yet Kurou was unaffected by this ability), Mental and Spiritual attacks (Even after having his mind and soul completely destroyed by Cthulhu, he managed to repair it back) | Same as before but on a stronger level plus Acausality (Type 5; Exists beyond causality), Space-Time Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Large Size (Type 11), Sealing and Passive Barrier Generation with the Shining Trapezohedron (The mere act of summoning this weapon distorts time and space. It also protects its user from harm by generating a barrier around them that disintegrates whatever that may potentially harm its wielder. Anything struck it is also sealed inside it) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Capable of powering up Demonbane and feed it his energy, who can destroy countless buildings and clash with other Deus Ex Machina who can level multiple city blocks. Should be capable of leveling multiple buildings like Al Azif) | Island level (Could fight on equal terms with Dagon who's mere roars are capable of shaking an entire island alongside being heavy enough that its own mass can easily make the island tremble. When using Cthugha powers, he managed to bring ruin to the entire island) | High Universe level (Can contend and even overpower against Cthulhu who's powers are not only universal but continues growing infinitely due to its cancer. Managed to overcome Legacy of Gold Barrier alongside Sandalphon. This barrier is imbued with infinite energy due to Legacy of Gold absorbing Cthulhu powers) | Outerversal level (Could fight on equal terms against Sandalphon, whom gained Liber Legis which has been stated by Etheldreda to contain power beyond dimensions and causality. Transcended the entirety of space and time. Also defeated Whateley, a monster created by Another Blood who transcends dimensions and is superior to Elder God Kuzaku who is beyond all existence and could clash against the boundless Nyarlathotep) Speed: Hypersonic (Can dodge point blank explosions) | High Hypersonic (Should be capable of fighting against a casual Winfield and Titus, whom while holding back, managed to reach this amount of speed) | Speed of Light (Comparable to Sorcerers in Black Lodge such as Vespasianus whom could fight equally against Sandalphon even while riding the Hunting Horror, which can move at the speed of light) | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class | Island Class | High Universal | Outerversal Durability: Multi-City Block level normally and with barriers (Can tank Doctor Wests mechas attacks which can destroy multiple city blocks in Arkham City) | Island level normally and with barriers (Managed to withstand the damage from Dagon attacks and could tank its attacks) | High Universe level (Equal to Sorcerers in Black Lodge who can fight against and even tank Sandalphon attacks) | Outerverse level (Equal to Master Therion. Can tank attacks from Whateley and is superior to Kuzaku.) Stamina: Extremely High. Even when suffering grievous injuries, even when invoking spells that could easily destroy his mind, he still kept on fighting through pure will. Range: Melee range normally, several meters with Magius Wings, Atlach-Nacha, Cthugha and Ithaqua | Outerversal Standard Equipment: Al Azif, Atlach-Nacha, Cthugha, Demonbane, Ithaqua, Mirror of Nitocris, The Scimitar of Barzai. Intelligence: While sometimes seeing as the buttmonkey, he is quite insigthful, noticing abnormalities he encounters. He's also skilled in combat, adapting greatly against his enemies combat. Additionally, he displayed various tactics when it comes to using his abilities, such as making an illusion of himself while hiding his presence to unleash a surprise attack on his enemy. Weaknesses: Genuine Sorcerers like Kurou relies on Grimoires to achieve magick, therefore, should he lose Al Azif in someway, he'll lose the ability to use magick | None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magick:' Magick is the act of manipulating magical power/energy which encompasses all through own pure will. By borrowing the power of gods from different worlds, they can exercise this power, rewriting the laws of the world with their own imposed law, creating different miracles. To use it however, genuine Sorcerers require Grimoires, just like how scientist requires computers capable of high-speed calculations. *'Grimoire:' Books containing various information about spells and gods that give power to their users. It is a dangerous weapon in the hands of inexperienced persons. There exist those Grimoires, whom due to their high-ranking order, have their own will and soul, are capable on taking on human forms. Those with high magical power are capable of calling upon the “Deus Ex Machina”. Kurou Daijuuji holds the Necronomicon, Al Azif, as his Grimoire. **'Magius Style:' Ability to change into the form of a Magius. This allows Kurou to uses spells found in the Necronomicon Grimoire ***'Magius Wings:' Wings gained when entering the Magius Style form. Apart from granting Kurou the ability to fly, he can also change its shape into different weapons such as a spear or even shift it into a shield **'Atlach-Nacha:' With this spell, Kurou can create energy webs that immobilizes his enemies in a certain radius. He can also use it to manipulate and extend his own hair to unknown lengths. **'Scimitar of Barzai:' Weapon composed of numerous superimposed blades. Kurou can use this blade in many ways. From launching it like a boomerang that tracks its targets, to reflecting energy blasts. It is also coated in fire. **'Mirror of Nitocris:' Spell that has been described as blurring the lines between fantasy and reality, it allows Kurou numerous applications. Creating an exact copy of him while rendering himself invisible to catch his enemies by surprise, or create a light that blinds his targets to even creating mirrors that reflects lasers and energy beams back at the opponents. **'Cthugha and Ithaqua:' Spell centered around using the power of two Great Old Ones, Cthughua and Ithaqua. Using it, he can use the power of Cthugha in an automatic pistol, and Ithaqua's in a six-shot revolver that releases bullets that homes on its targets and seeks their weak point. ***'God-Beast Form:' This spell allows Kurou to summon the true form of Cthugha and Ithaqua on the battle with the use of God-Beast shells. The heat emitted from Cthughua not only surpasses that of a nuclear explosion, but also instantly vaporizes an army of Dagon. Meanwhile, Ithaqua freezes anyone it passes by with its extreme cold temperatures it releases that can rival Cthugha's boiling heat ****'Spell Helix:' Spell cannon released from the fusion of both Cthugha and Ithaqua's power with God-Beast shells. The energy it releases is powerful enough to destroy Master Therion's Bow of Sirius full power *'Shining Trapezohedron:' As the manifestation of the good of humanity, Kurou was the given the other half of Shining Trapezohedron to him by Nyarlathotep. It has been revealed that this sword has been used to seal the Court of Chaos alongside their king Azathoth. Converting an infinite amount of universes stacked upon each other into a barrier that is used as a seal to hold down the evil gods. At first, Kurou was incapable of using it, manifesting once during his fight against Tiberius during Al Azif route to seal the Necromancer without its wielder consent. Later, during his final clash against Master Therion, he gained enough knowledge and power to summon it with his own will. Those that wield this double-edged sword are passively protected from harm by a barrier that desintegrates anything that comes in contact with them. Additionally, anything struck with this sword is sealed with no hope of escaping ever again. This artefact is so powerful, that not even Nyarlathotep dares to touch it. Key: Kurou with Incomplete Al (Early Game) | Kurou with Incomplete Al (Mid Game) | Kurou with complete Al (Late Game) | EoS/Strange Aeons Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Demonbane Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Anime Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Soul Users Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Illusionists Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Summoners Category:Concept Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Causality Users Category:Male Characters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Pilots Category:Mecha Category:Super Robots Category:Game Characters Category:Book Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Thread Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Mind Users Category:Beyond-Dimensional Beings Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 1